


Jeff's Dilemma

by V15hNu95



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: After Series Finale, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V15hNu95/pseuds/V15hNu95
Summary: Its an essay I wrote for my creative writing class in university so its really short (1200 words), simple, and straight forward. It's basically set right after the Season 6 finale and its about Jeff and Annie meeting up after the group goes their separate ways. Please feel free to leave feedback (especially if you didn't like it), on how I can improve. I'll continue to write Community fanfiction if you guys like it. Thanks and happy reading :)
Relationships: Annie and Jeff but they're not in a relationship
Kudos: 4





	Jeff's Dilemma

As Jeff Winger swirled his glass, he noticed how his whiskey shimmered beautifully against the bar lights. He also noticed that it’s been 23 minutes since Annie got an Uber and was on her way from the airport. Noticing things helped calm him down when he was full of nervous excitement. He sorely missed everyone from the study group since they went their separate ways. He especially missed Annie since she left for Quantico for her internship with the FBI. The year had not been as awful as Jeff anticipated though. It’s not that he was beginning to like teaching at Greendale; on the contrary, he finds himself needing more than his usual two Macallen neats in the morning just to get himself to take a shower. Rather, it was because the group were getting together more often than he was expecting. These sporadic meet ups had become special occasions that he lived for. 

As Jeff ordered another drink, he caught a glimpse of Annie walking through the front door. “Hiiii” shrieked Annie as she embraced Jeff tightly. As they both sat down, Annie asked “So, how you been? How’s moulding the young minds of America’s future lawyers?” 

“Can’t complain. Between playing episodes of Law and Order and ‘silent reading hours’, I actually manage to teach them a thing or two about using the law as a weapon” replied Jeff as he asked in return, “What about you? How’s dealing with angry cops after taking over their cases?” 

“It’s amazing. I’ve learned so much since I’ve been there and I’m doing really well in my training. Just last week, my forensics supervisor said that he has never seen an intern handle sperm so well before!,” enthused Annie with glee before adding “ I mean for DNA processing.”

“Well, what a surprise? Our little Annie kicking butt at the FBI. You know, you’re probably the only person to leave Greendale that people aren’t able to tell ever went there,” said Jeff.

“I know you’re kidding but I love Greendale. I had so much fun and met six of the most amazing people I have ever met. To be honest, I miss those times so much. Don’t get me wrong, I love the FBI and I’m excited for my future with them but sometimes, I just wish I was back here with the study group cramming for our Spanish final,” said Annie with a heavy sigh. 

“Then it’s a good thing you’re just a flight away. By the way, when your done with your internship, see if you can find a way to be based here in Colorado. I’m sure Greendale alone houses more serial killers than the national average,” remarked Jeff as he took another sip of his whiskey. 

“About that” said Annie as she prepared to share her big news with Jeff. “I actually finish next week. Also, I’ve been offered a position with the FBI team operating at Interpol headquarters at Lyon, France. It’s a job that’s going to require me to be there for at least three years and I’ve accepted the position.” 

Annie’s news hit Jeff like a ton of bricks. He was happy that she was moving up in the world and was getting on with her life but, Jeff equated her being in France for three years with him virtually not being able to see her ever again. With his best attempt to conceal his disappointment, Jeff said “Congratulations Annie that’s incredible.” Completely flustered, he excused himself and made his way to the rest room. He started to feel increasingly anxious as he paced the restroom up and down. These visits although infrequent, were the highlights of his life. The thought of him not being able to see Annie for three whole years was too much to bear. He had convinced himself that he had to do something to get her to stay. In the spur of the moment, he knew exactly what to do. He returned to the table with the air of a man with a plan. 

“Wow Annie, that really is great news. How many people get the chance to spend time in France? Hell, I might come visit you for a week or two since Greendale is probably going to get shut down soon,” said Jeff.

“What?! Greendale’s shutting down? What happened?” probed Annie with complete shock.

“Well c’mon, you know the dean with his budget mismanagement and just general running the school to the ground. It’s a miracle Greendale even lasted a year since the Save Greendale Committee was disbanded. Let’s face it, the only reason Greendale survived imploding on itself the last six years, was your single-handed determination to not let that happen. I mean, you can’t be that surprised that this was going to happen the moment you left,” ranted Jeff in the hopes that this would compel her to comeback. 

Annie was devastated to learn that Greendale was shutting down. Despite its obvious flaws, Annie truly believes that Greendale community college was a place that gave people with no other options, a means and an opportunity to change their lives. She thought long and hard, and decided that she could not in good conscience leave to continue with the FBI and let Greendale close down. She was the only one who both loved the school, and was competent enough to keep it going. She turned to Jeff and said “You know what Jeff; I think I’m going to pass on the FBI’s offer to comeback and reform the Save Greendale Committee. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an awkward phone call to make to my supervisor."

Jeff was thrilled. His plan was a success. As he fantasized about Annie coming back to Greendale and the things they were going to do together, he was hit with a wave of guilt. “What am I doing?!” asked Jeff as he realized that he was getting Annie to throw her future away for his own happiness. As horrible as it was not having her around, he realized that he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if she followed through with this. 

“Annie wait” cried out Jeff as he snatched her phone away and hung up the call. “I was lying about Greendale shutting down. It’s not. I was just trying to get you to comeback. The truth is, I’ve been miserable since everyone left. The idea of you being half way across the world just freaked me out. I panicked and did something stupid. I’m sorry” pleaded Jeff. 

Annie was furious at Jeff for emotionally manipulating her though, her anger quickly subsided as she empathized with him. She too had fell the pain of being away from the study group and understood where he was coming from. “It’s OK Jeff, I understand but, it’s not like we’re not going to see each other ever again. We’ll always be friends, no matter where I am,” said Annie.

“You’re right” said Jeff. At that moment, he knew that he had to muster the courage to tell Annie what he should have a long time ago. It was finally time to let her know that he was in love with her.


End file.
